I Hate Everything About You
by Bella Black Lestrange
Summary: Bem...Sou péssima em sumários.A Bella e o Si tem um caso,e por mais que lhes custe admitir,são mais do que mais uma conquista na lista do outro.Eles se amam.O problema é que,contra a vontade dela,Bellatrix se vai casar com Lestrange,e decide por fim ao ca


Everytime we lie awake  
(Toda a vez que nos deitamos acordados)

Bellatrix abriu os olhos e um sentimento que ela não conseguir indentificar apoderou-se dela.Sentia a falta de Sirius ao seu lado.Ela suspirou.Ele estava sempre ela tinha deixado aquilo chegar aquele ponto?Ela deitou a cabeça na almofada,tentando afastar os pensamentos.Hogwarts tinha terminado,assim como o caso bobo deles.Ela seria a Sra.Lestrange.Aqueles pensamentos não foram o suficiente para terminar os outros.Ela tinha tido uma última noite com ele,o cheiro dele ainda estava ali…Porque ele tinha ido embora sem dizer adeus?Será que ela não significava para ele o que ele significava para ela?Ela puxou o lençol de modo a cobrir-se.Não tinha a mínima vontade de se levantar,de deixar aquela escola para sempre.De deixar ele para sempre.  
Sirius,embora vestido, estava deitado,olhando o teto.Ele queria ter ficado do lado dela,mas sabia que seria incapaz de se despedir dela.Porque raios ela era tão importante para ele?Ele tinha tido tantas mulheres,mas nenhuma o tinha deixado daquele jeito.Ele apertou o pequeno anel que tinha na mão.Ele ia-a pedir em casamento,mas ela contara-lhe naquela noite que iria casar com Rodolphus Lestrange.Ele sentiria o coração quebrar.Ele fora um divertimento para ela?Uma válvula de escape,por ela não ter vida própria?Porque raios ele gostava tanto dela?Ela era só mais uma.Ele abanou a própria cabeça,como quem se desculpava pelo que tinha dito.Bellatrix não era apenas mais uma garota.Ela era especial,era a única que ele realmente amara.Sirius Black,apaixonado?Uma coisa que ele nunca tinha esperado ver.Ainda se lembrava de cada gemido,cada grito,cada beijo dela.A presença dela era demasiado importante para se ir embora tão facilmente.

After every hit we take  
(Depois de cada golpe que tomámos)  
N/A:Isto foi na noite anterior

Sirius chegou ao dormitório dos Slytherin,nervoso.Será que ela ia aceitar?Será que o ia achar bobo?Guardou a caixinha de veludo negro no bolso das calças.Era uma bobagem o que ele ia trazer.Mas ela o deixava assim…Tão…diferente.Entrou rapidamente no dormitório,tentando que não notassem a presença dele aí.Ela já o estava esperando,com um vestido branco.Ele não pode evitar deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso,sabia que tinha sido por ele a achar linda em branco.Os cabelos estavam soltos,e tinha uma leve maquiagem.Ele olhou nos olhos tão profundos dela.Estavam tristes.O que seria que estava acontecendo com ela?Seria ele sendo paranóico?Ele sentou do lado dela,que estava sentada na cama,e pos um braço sobre o ombro dela,deu o sorriso mais terno que pode dar e perguntou:

-Está tudo bem com você,Bella?

-Uhum…Eu estou bem…-ela disse num tom frio,como se não se importasse com nada naquele momento.Mas ele sabia muito bem,que ela não estava tão bem como dizia.

- Tem a certeza?-ele pegou a mão dela,e viu um grosso anel de ouro,cheio de esmeraldas.-Belo anel,quem te deu?

-Lestrange…-ela respondeu num múrmurio,como se doesse pronunciar aquele sobrenome.

-Ele está novamente tentando te conquistar?

-Não…-ela evitou olhar ele,sentia os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas,mas ela não era fraca,ele nunca iria saber que ela queria chorar.-Anel de noivado,ele pediu a mão aos meus pais?

-Você…está…noiva?!-ele disse aquilo como se não podesse acreditar.E ele não podia!A sua Bella,a única garota que ele amara,noiva!Aquilo era um golpe profundo demais para ele!Sentiu as lágrimas correrem-lhe pelo rosto,mas não fez nenhum esforço para impedir.Ele era assim,tinha que demonstrar o que sentia.

-Sirius,quando isto começou,você já sabia que não iria dar certo…Não sei porque essa reação!-ela deixou uma única lágrima cair.

-É…Talvez você tenha razão.

Ela fechou os olhos.Aquilo doeu.Ele não iria nem lutar por ela?Estava dando ela para o Lestrange sem nem sequer tentar?Ela lembrou-se de como aquele anel tinha vindo parar ao dedo dela.

Flashback

-Bellatrix…-a garota sentiu uma mão pousar no ombro dela.Nem sequer olhou para trás,conhecia aquela voz bem demais.

-Lestrange…-ela respondeu num tom que demonstrava que não queria ele ali.Sentiu as mãos dele a puxarem pela cintura.Revirou os olhos e olhou para trás,para poder encarar o homem que tanto nojo lhe dava.

-Eu bem te avisei que um dia você seria minha,Bella…

-Sua?Acho que nunca serei mesmo!-ela deu uma risada gélida.

-Não?Acho que seus pais não concordam…-ele deixou um pergaminho cair na mão dela,ela abriu.Ela não conseguia acreditar no que lia.Ela estava noiva dele!Ela sentiu ele pegar na mão dela com força,e enfiar um anel.

-Ainda duvida que é minha?

Ela não respondeu,apenas saiu dos braços dele e olhou com desprezo.

-Mesmo casada com você,eu nunca serei sua Lestrange…

Ele empurrou-a contra a parede e beijou-a com força e violência.Ela nem fez um esforço para se soltar,sabia que era inútil.

Fim do Flashback

-Bem,espero que seja feliz com o seu noivo.

-Obrigada…Eu espero o mesmo…  
Como ela podia fazer aquilo com ele?Ele ia-a pedir em casamento!E ela,estava noiva de outro!E ela parecia nem se importar com as lágrimas que ele chorava.Porque ele amava ela?Era a pergunta que sempre o perseguia.Abraçou-a,sem saber a razão disso.Ela não correspondeu o abraço,apenas olhou-o.

-Sirius….

-Diz,Bella…

-Esta é nossa última noite…

Ela beijou-o em seguida.Um beijo apaixonado,que tanto ele como ela,só tinham exprimentado um com o outro.Ele deitou-a na cama devagar,beijando cada pedacinho da pele pálida dela.Rapidamente se livrou do vestido dela… E ela rapidamente se livrou da roupa dele.

Every feeling that I get  
(Cada sentimento que eu tenho)  
But i haven't missing you yet  
(Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta)

N/ADe volta à manhã deles

Ela levantou-se e enfiou-se no duche.Ela sentia raiva,desprezo,de si mesma e do Lestrange.De si mesma,por ter deixado Sirius ir embora,de Lestrange,por ter obrigado ela a ter que o deixar ir.A agúa corria pelo corpo dela.Ela não sentia falta dele.Até era melhor sem Sirius.Que falta ele fazia na vida dela?Nenhuma.Ela iria ter que casar com o Lestrange,com ou sem ele.Talvez fosse melhor se ele nunca tivesse aparecido na vida dele.Ele fizera-a ter dúvidas sobre o que queria para a vida dela.Sobre ser comensal,sobre o modo de viver dela.O que ele tinha feito com ela?Ela dava tudo para voltar a ser a garota fria que era antes.Odiar ele.Saiu do duche e se vestiu.Sentou-se naquela cama que lhe trazia tantas memórias.  
Sirius desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço,James e Remus e Peter nem notaram a tristeza dele.Ele preferia sorrir,e fingir que estava tudo bem.Fingir?Mas estava tudo bem,ele já não tinha que se esconder,que ouvir James chamando ele de idiota,por acreditar nas palavras de Bella,já não tinha que sentir-se morrer cada vez que a via com ele.A vida dele era muito melhor sem ela.Ela só fora perda de tempo,tempo que não voltaria.Porque o coração dele dizia que não?Ele desistiu de tentar entender,e concentrou-se na comida.Ainda tinha o anel,mas preso num fio e pendurado no pescoço dele.Ele nem sabia porque queria recordações dela.Ela só fizera a vida dele piorar.Ela só o fizera descobrir o amor.Pra quê?Não serveria para nada,ter um coração quebrado.

Every room mate kept awake  
(Cada colega de quarto ainda acordado)  
By every sign and scream me make  
(Por cada sinal e grito que fazemos)  
Flashback Bella e Sirius estavam escondidos debaixo da cama.Tinham acordado uma colega de Bella,ele controlava o riso enquanto ela o olhava severa.Ele beijava o pescoço dela,arrancando pequenos gemidos dela.

-Eu sempre disse que você gritava alto demais,Bella…

-Para com isso,ou ela nos descobre,Sirius!  
-E qual o problema?-ele desceu os beijos.

-Nós não podemos ser descobertos,Sirius…

-Bella,você sabe que eu não gosto de me esconder…

-Mas nós temos,Sirius!!Agora cala a boca que ela tá perto..

O som dos passos aumentou,e eles ficaram silenciosos,até eles cessarem.A garota devia ter ido dormir.Eles voltaram rapidamente para cima da cama.

-Viu como não fomos descobertos?

-Eu te odeio,Sirius…

-E eu te amo,Bella…

All the feelings that i get  
(Todos os sentimentos que eu tenho)  
But i still don't miss you yet  
(Mas eu continuo ainda não sentindo sua falta)  
Only when i stop to think about it  
(Apenas quando eu paro para pensar nisso) Ele desceu para salão comunal,rezando para ele não estar lá.Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória.Que azar,ele também estava olhando para ela.Ela viu mágoa nos olhos dele,mas ele logo desviou o olhar.Ela sentou-se ao lado dos "amigos",como sempre.Quem olhasse para ela diria que estava tudo bem.Que ela não estava se sentindo vazia.Lestrange sentou-se ao lado dela.Ela lembrou-se de Sirius.Ela não sentia a falta dele,mas não podia evitar pensar nele.E isso fazia-a sentir falta dele.Ela estava ficando maluca.Ele beijou-a.

Sirius viu Bellatrix e Lestrange beijarem-se.Deu vontade de ir lá bater nele,dizer que ela era dele.Mas ela não era,nunca tinha sido.Sentia ele queria poder beijar Bella na frente de todos,nem isso ele tinha feito.Tudo o que eles tinham,seria o pequeno segredo deles.Bella ria e sorria,ela estava feliz.Ele desejou poder sentir um terço daquela felicidade.Pensar nela,fazia-o sentir falta dela.Ele não queria isso.Mas porque ela não saia da cabeça dele?Ele tinha vontade de morrer,mas ela não merecia tanto,não depois de brincar com os sentimentos dele.

Bellatrix correspondeu ao beijo com nojo,e mal ele terminou forçou o seu melhor sorriso,e riu das piadas que lhe contavam.Para ela,aquilo era como teatro,a vida inteira dela era um teatro,mas pelo menos o teatro afastava Sirius dos pensamentos dela..

I hate everything about you  
(Eu odeio tudo acerca de você)  
Why do i love you?   
(Porque eu te amo?)

Ela odiava tudo nele.O sorriso maroto as vestes grifinórias,a lealdade,sincericade,modo rude de ser dele,o jeito como ele a fazia fraquejar.E como ela se sentia bem nos braços dele.Ela não compreendia porque o amava,não havia nada nele,que ela gostasse,nem um pouco.Odiava tudo nele.Especialmente aquele olhar penetrante que ele tava mandando para ela.Fazia-a sentir-se culpada.Mas a culpa não era dela!Ele não correra atrás dela!Ele podia ter mudado o fim deles.Mas ele nem se importara.Porque havia ela de se importar?

Ele olhava Bella,ainda sem saber porque a amava.Ela era cruel,rude,cínica,sonserina.O oposto dele.Ele odiava como ela o ela fora a mais díficil de todas,a que menos dera valor a ele e mesmo assim a única que ele realmente amava.Ele lembrou de cada tapa que levara dela.De cada briga deles.Ele odiava o jeito como ela o deixava sem palavras.Mas odiava especialmente o jeito como ela parecia feliz do lado de Lestrange.  
Bellatrix levantou-se da mesa com Lestrange…Dirigiram-se ao expresso.Bella pediu um tempo,havia algo que ela precisava de fazer. Foi até a um canto nos jardins de Hogwarts,onde se costumava encontrar com ele.

Sirius viu-a levantar,e logo a seguiu,sem ser notado,ele queria ver ir-se embora,talvez assim a esquecesse mais rápido.Olhou-a com espanto.Ela tinha-se afastado de Lestrange,e estava caminhando.Ele reconheceu o caminho…Será que ela estava sentindo a falta dele?  
Ela sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás.Lestrange?Não,aquele não era o toque dele…Sirius…Porque ele a teimava em perseguir?E porque ela estava espantada de realmente o ter encontrado ali,não tinha ido lá pra isso?

-Não devia estar com o seu noivo?-ele sussurou no ouvido dela.  
-É isso que você quer?Que eu vá ter com o Lestrange?

Ele ficou em silêncio.Odiava o modo frio de ser dela.Prefiriu não respondeu e fez-a virar-se para si.Ele queria poder olhar nos olhos dela.

-Ainda não me respondeu,Sirius.É isso que você quer?

-Eu não disse isso,Bella…Mas nem sempre podemos ter o que queremos,não é mesmo?

-É…Você tem razão…

Ela se controlou para não gritar que a culpa era dele.Ela tinha sua culpa,mas onde estava o Sirius disposto a tudo por ela?Será que esse Sirius realmente tinha existido?  
-Bella…Eu sei que você tem sua vida feita,…Mas eu quero que você aceite isso,eu ia-te pedir em casamento,sabe…Mas acho que você já tem noivo…  
Ele jogou o anel para as mãos dela e foi embora.Ela quis chamar por ele.Mas do que ia adiantar?Ele era mesmo capaz de tudo por ela.Ela duvidara.Não havia nada a fazer…Ela chorou,tudo o que podia…Chamou por ele.

-Sirius!

Ele virou costas e foi para perto dela.

-O que você quer,Bellatrix?

-Eu teria aceitado,só queria dizer isso...

-Largue o Lestrange ,fique comigo!

-Não posso Sirius...-ela suspirou...-Meus pais me matariam...

-A escolha foi sua,Bellatrix...Não diga que eu não tentei...

Ele se foi embora,dessa vez para não voltar mais...Ela voltou a chorar,porque é que sempre que os desejos dela se realizavam ela os deixava fugir?   
Ela entrou no expresso…Deixando Hogwarts.Enterrando as lembraças de Sirius.

Everytime we lie awake  
(Toda a vez que nos deitamos acordados)  
After every hit we take  
(Depois de cada golpe que levamos)  
Ela estava deitada na cama.Engraçado como nos dias mais importantes da vida dela,ela se lembrava dele.Ela pensava que já o tinha esquecido.Estava enganada.Ela ia-se casar e estava pensando no primo,que não via há dois anos,ela tinha adiado sempre seu casamento com Lestrange,mas agora não dava para adiar mais.Era o dia do seu casamento,e ela queria mil vezes que o noivo fosse Sirius.Lembrou-se das palavras que ele lhe dissera antes de ir embora…A escolha não fora dela.Não fora…Levantou-se e vestiu o vestido de noiva,e colocou o véu e a grinalda.Apenas virgens casavam de véu e grinalda.Ela não era virgem à muito tempo,graças a Sirius.Bem,pelo menos assim teria a esperança de cair um raio em cima dela.

Sirius andava pelas ruas de Londres,tinha tido muitas mulheres depois de Bellatrix,mas ela ainda estava no coração dele.Era o dia do casamento dela,ele tinha lido no profeta diário.Ele tinha recebido um convite dela.Ela devia gostar de o torturar.Ele não iria,não…Ele não ia ver ela casar-se…Quando sabia que poderia ter sido ele no lugar de Lestrange.Não,nunca poderia…Ela não largaria tudo por ele…E isso o magoava profundamente.Ele tinha que ir atrás dela.Tentar impedi-la!

Every feeling that i get  
(Todos os sentimentos que eu tenho)  
Ela ouviu alguém forçar a janela.Não se asustou nem um pouco,embora isso a deixasse intrigada.Quem seria?Viu Sirius entrar.Arregalou os olhos.

-Sirius?Que…surpresa!

-Bella…Eu…precisava falar com você!  
-Falar comigo?Mas…agora?Eu estou me preparando,hoje é o dia do meu casamento…

-É…eu sei…Mas…Bella,eu te amo!  
-Eu…vou casar,Sirius!

-Você não me ama?

Ela quis arrancar o próprio coração naquele momento.Ela não podia dizer que não.Ela não mentiria para ele.

-Eu te amo,Sirius…Mas esta é minha vida,e você tem a sua vida.Ambos temos nossas vidas.Não vamos desabar elas um pelo outro!  
-Então esse é nosso último adeus?  
-Ainda não…Acho que não seria adequado…

Ela beijou-o e puxou-o para a cama.Ela queria senti-lo mais uma vez.Antes de o deixar para sempre.   
Passaram-se horas.Estava quase na hora do seu casamento.Bellatrix levantou-se e procurou pelo vestido.Sirius dormia profundamente,ela se condenou,por saber que o teria de acordar,e chamar para a realidade.Ela preparou-se de novo.Sirius abriu os olhos,vestiu-se e foi até ela.

- Tem a certeza que é isso que você quer para a sua vida,Bellatrix?

-Absoluta,Sirius…Agora,acho que este sim,é nosso último adeus…

-Eu vou-te buscar um dia,Bella,não podemos terminar desse jeito!

-Não Sirius…Não dá…Lamento muito…  
Ele deu-lhe aquele olhar que a fazia sentir culpada,e deixou-a sozinha. 

But i haven't missing you yet  
(Mas eu ainda não senti a sua falta)  
Only when i stop to think about it  
(Só quando eu paro para pensar nisso)

Ela entrou na igreja.Quem a olhasse diria que ela realmente era feliz.Ela sempre fora boa a disfarçar os sentimentos,ela viu Sirius entre os convidados.O que ele estava fazendo ali?Ela já tinha dito para ele que era o último adeus deles!Não havia mais nada…Ela ficou olhando ele,em vez de ouvir o padre.Só uma frase chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Bellatrix Black,aceita casar com Rodolphus Lestrange,até que a morte os separe?

-Eu…-ela olhou Sirius,ele chorava.-Aceito!-ela começou a chorar,embora aos olhos dos outros fosse pela emoção do casamento.Só Sirius sabia que não era.Que ela tinha acabado de morrer. 

I hate everything about you…  
(Eu odeio tudo acerca de você)  
Why do I love you?  
(Porque eu te amo?)

Passaram-se dois meses depois do casamento de Bellatrix.E ela começara a sentir enjoos.Devia ter comido algo estragado.Lestrange continuava forçando ela a se entregar para ele,ela nunca se entregaria,ela era do Sirius de corpo e alma.Foi para o banheiro vomitar.Decidiu que no dia seguinte iria ao médico.Não,seria melhor ir naquele dia mesmo.Ela não podia ficar doente.Além dos enjoos tinha dor de cabeça e tonturas.Aparatou em St.Mungus e se sentou na sala de espera.O destino tinha brincando com ela novamente.Sirius estava numca maca, quase insconsciente ,Bella não pode evitar uma pontinha de preocupação,mas fingiu ignorar a presença dele.

-Bella…-ele estava delirando,lembrando-se de tudo o que passara com ela.  
Ela aproximou-se da maca,apertou a mão dele.Odiava como ele parecia um anjo.Odiava como ela sentia necessidade de o proteger.

-Posso acompanhar ele?

-Claro,claro…Mas ele vai ser operado,foi atingido por um feitiço poderosa,provavelmente lançando por um comensal.

-Pois…ele é auror…Ele vai ficar bem?

-Sim….Sra.Black o seu marido vai ficar bem.

-Ele é meu…primo,não marido.

-Desculpe pela confusão,como você tem aliança e parece gostar tanto do Sr.Black…Qual o seu nome?

-Bellatrix,Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Vocês devem ser primos muito apegados,desde que o Sr.Black entrou aqui que ele só chama por você!

-Pois…  
Ela viu-o entrar na sala de operações…Chamaram o nome ela se podia preocupar com uma consulta naquele momento?Entrou na sala do médico.

-Sra.Lestrange,pode-me dizer o que a trouxe aqui?

-Bem,eu tenho sentido náuseas,tonturas,e dores de cabeça.Eu primeiro tentei ignorar,mas já faz uma semana que estou assim,

-Acho que sei do que se trata,mas um exame vai me dar certezas.Se for o que eu penso,você vai gostar.

-Gostar de estar doente,Sr.Doutor?

-A maioria das mulheres gosta disso…Parabéns pra você e o Sr.Lestrange.Você está grávida!

Bella olhou o médico incrédula.Ela e Rodolphus nunca tinham tido sexo.Ela não podia estar grávida de Sirius,não podia.O médico analisou-a.

-Está confirmado,a senhora está grávida de dois meses!

Dois meses,era de Sirius,com toda a ela iria contar para ele?Ela não podia!Como ela iria contar para Lestrange?Ele mataria ela!Ela foi até à sala onde Sirius estava internado.Ele já tinha sido operado,e estava insconsciente .Ela beijou os lábios dele,com suavidade,para não o acordar,e levou a mão dele à barriga dela.

-Se despeça do nosso filho…Provavelmente nunca mais o verá…-murmurou ela.

Ela deixou o hospital e Sirius abriu os olhos.Ele sentira tudo aquilo.Ele devia ter sonhado…Delirado…Ele odiava o jeito que ela o fazer sentir.Desesperado por ela…Sem nunca a puder ver…A enfermeira entrou e disse que ele estava bem.Ele pouco quis saber,preferida ter morrido mesmo!

Only when I stop to think about you i know  
(Apenas quando eu paro para pensar em você eu sei)  
Only when I stop to think about me you know   
(Apenas quando você para para pensar em mim,você sabe)  
Ela acariciou a barriga,e naquele momento,percebeu porque amava ele.Ele tinha sido o único homem na vida dela,o único que a compreendera,que a amara quem ela queria ter feito uma família.Mas agora,ela não podia ter aquele filho.Rodolphus não deixaria.Ele nem sabia do caso que a esposa tinha tido com Sirius.Era o segredo de Bellatrix.  
Sirius sentiu o perfume dela lá.Seriam ainda ilusões?

-Ah…Alguém esteve aqui?  
Ele esperou que a resposta da enfermeira fosse não.Não podia ter tido Bellatrix ali,e nem notado.

- Veio sim,a sua prima,a Sra.Lestrange.Ela estava muito preoupada com você,mas ela saiu logo.É que ela está grávida de dois meses…Deve ter ido contar a novidade ao Sr.Lestrange.

O coração dele acelarou os batimentos.Bellatrix grávida?Será que ela tinha…se entregado para Lestrange?Será que o filho era dele?Se fosse,eles poderiam ficar juntos!Ela não recusaria dar um bom lar para o filho,certo? Ele amava Bella,como nunca amara ninguém.Ela era a sua garota,ele amava e odiava tudo nela….Se levantou,ele ia fugir daquele hospital.Ninguém o ia impedir de ir atrás da felicidade dele de Bellatrix!! I hate everything about you,why do I love you?  
(Eu odeio tudo acerca de você,porque eu te amo?)  
You hate everything about me,why do you love me?

(Você odeia tudo acerca de mim,porque você me ama?)

I hate…  
(Eu odeio)   
You hate…  
(Você odeia)  
I hate…  
(Eu odeio)  
You love me…  
(Você me ama) Ele correu,aparatou à porta da nova casa dela,por sorte,ela tinha vindo a pé.Chegara antes dela.

-Bellatrix…Você está grávida!

Ele a abraçou,ela o ela ia afastar ele?Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos!

-Não é seu,é do Lestrange.

-Como você sabe?

-Fiz testes,e se fosse seu eu abortava,Black,para que eu quero um filho seu?

Ela inventou desculpas,porque ele a amava,se odiava tudo nela?Porque ela o amava se odiava tudo nele?Ele a amava,e isso ela não podia negar.Mas infelizmente,nunca seriam felizes com o bebé.Lestrange não deixaria.Mais valia terminar aquela dor ali. Ela tentou não chorar,com ele,que já estava ajoelhado aos pés dela.

-Diga que não é verdade,Bellatrix.Que você está grávida de mim,que você vai deixar o Lestrange,que você não se tornou igual a eles,que você me ama.

Ela fingiu rir e fez o melhor olhar de desprezo que conseguiu.

-Lamento,Black.É verdade.Eu estou grávida do Lestrange,ficarei com o Lestrange,me tornei como nossa família,e te odeio.Acho que nunca te amei mesmo!

-Você não é a Bella que eu amo,não é…Ela morreu…Você é um monstro,restante do que a minha Bella era!Devolve minha Bella!

-Não seja ridículo,Black!Eu sou a Bellatrix…Apenas deixei de ser boba.Eu nunca fui sua.Agora vá embora!

E ele foi,mal ele desapareceu ela começou a chorar.Ela tinha perdido ele para sempre…Ela odiava tudo nele…Mas ela o amava…

Fim.


End file.
